The hour at the manner mansion
by coolingdaisy4
Summary: This is a story about 4 teenagers going trick or treating but that have a night they will never forget.


One halloween night 4 teenagers(brent,aryent,fiifi,quincy) decided to go trick or treating. When they got their costumes on and got their trick or treat bags they went out. At first it was normal,getting lots of candy. After a few hours everyone started to shut off their lights. All except for one house. The manner's light was still on. The manner's mansion has not been gone to for 5 years because there are rumors of that house is haunted. But this year a kid named ronney dared the 4 to go spend one hour in the mansion. If the 4 did not leave for the whole hour ,ronney would do all of their homework for a month. But if the 4 do leave the house the 4 have to do 4 of ronney's book reports. The 4 said ''its a deal''. The 4 set off. They reached the manner's mansion in about 20 minutes. The bet starts when the 4 call ronney and tell him that they are in the mansion. So the 4 call ronney and tell him that they are in. Oh and for the record the 4 do not believe in the rumors. But little do they know that the rumors are real. One kid even gone missing in that house. They were fine the first ten minutes. But then the weird stuff started happening. The lights started flickering on and off,the candles blew out and objects started floating in the air. The 4 thought that it was trickery by . But around the 20 minute mark aryent, fiifi ,and brent started to think that the house was haunted. But quincy was still not convinced. Quincy said ''i will never believe the rumors about the house''. At the 30 minute mark ,it went from weird to scary extremely fast. The 4 started to hear noises of deceased people,see weird shadows go around the walls like 20 times and stuff crawling on the floor and walls. Quincy started to become convinced about the rumors. Now they were all freaking out. Aryent said ''there is only half an hour left, then we win''. At 40 minutes it seemed as if everything was haunted. Doors were slamming in and out,the windows were doing the same,and there were freaky creatures everywhere. 20 minutes passed and the 4 were relieved to be leaving. But when the 4 went for the door ,the door slammed shut and locked. The 4 were screaming so loud that it would shatter everything that is glass. The 4 wanted to get out of their a.s.a.p. So the 4 went for the windows, but the windows slammed shut too. The 4 had to find a way out or they would be trapped forever. Aryent said ''there must be a back exit''. So the 4 went for the back exit. They found the back exit but when they opened the door all they found was a screaming banshee. All of a sudden everything went dead quiet. On a wall next to the 4 they saw an engraving that said ''instead of using 4 different small minds, use one big mind. The doors will then open''. Quincy said ''i think it means that we have to use all of our minds to find a way to stop the this madness that runs ammuc in this house. We need to hit this curse right where it hurts. We have to kill the heart of the curse. The heart must be located in the basement. Brent said ''now how do we kill it''? Aryent said ''i believe that there must be a stick of dynamite in the attic because the people that used to live here were dynamite specialists. So the 4 go up to the attic and found the dynamite. But they also found a cat and named it dustin. They promised dustin that when the doors opened they would let dustin free. Arynt said ''lets get back to destroying the curse''. The 4 then headed to the basement and found the heart. The heart was active though and the only way to kill the heart was to make sure the heart was inactive. 20 minutes later the heart stopped glowing and the heart was inactive. So the 4 looked for matches and happened to have found one match in the basement. Fiifi said ''this is our only chance''. So the 4 light the dynamite and got out of there with dustin the cat. The 4 duck and covered. Then all of a sudden BOOOOOOOOM! The doors then opened and the 4 were free to leave with dustin the cat. Afterwards the 4 set dustin free and ronney kept his deal and did all of their homework for a month. But the 4 will never forget the night that they spent an hour in the manner's mansion.


End file.
